


Love potion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the final battle Hermione has trouble sleeping.





	Love potion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The nightmares only stopped when she slept with Ron.

When she stole out of the room she shared with Ginny into the one occupied by Ron and Harry. 

When a freckled arm would throw the covers back in chaste invitation.

When she could curl her back into his chest, feel his arm wrap around her waist and his stubble against her skin.

When emerald eyes would flick open, meet hers for the briefest moment and close again with the faintest smile.

When Hermione could fall asleep to the snores of brave men and the scent of love potion.

"Love potion"

by alloy


End file.
